


Losing Everything And Still Holding Onto Hope

by BeachBlanketBingo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Blink and you'll miss it, Fake AH Crew, Gang Violence, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, not graphic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBlanketBingo/pseuds/BeachBlanketBingo
Summary: The Fake AH Gang get got. Jeremy and Trevor wont let that stand. Problem is this is the first time they've ever met._______Jeremy's hands started to shake as his voice cracked again. His mouth snapped shut before he expelled a long breath out his nose, wishing his nerves would calm, but knowing he would be unable to get them to. Instead he waited, setting his mostly ignored cup of coffee onto the table in front of him, worried he may drop it otherwise.





	Losing Everything And Still Holding Onto Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in 3 years. I wrote it between 4 and 5 am. I actually have like, some of the story planned out but i'm not sure if I'll write it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all like it. Please leave comments, I'm actually really anxious abt posting this and i'd like constructive anything. 
> 
> Again, not proofread, so don't hold that against me. :*

Jeremy couldn't tell you how he ended up here, sitting across from a total stranger at a coffee house at 5 in the morning. Things had gone so awry so quickly earlier today that most of everything was a blur. As it was he was nursing a warm cup of coffee while battling a bruised ego and a black eye. He sighed, a long exhausted exhale of a breath and relaxed further into the seat. If the guy across the small table had wanted him dead at any point then he'd had more than an ample opportunity to take care of it.

Speaking of, the guy looked more than a little pissed off, his mouth drawn into a thin line and his brows furrowed as he stared off into the distance, eyes unfocused. The man had been quiet since they had arrived, ducking in to get out of the storm that was rolling in. Jeremy could feel the eyes of the two employees on staff and he hoped to god that they didn't recognize him. There was no way they'd know who the other guy was, Jeremy didn't even have a clue, and while Jeremy was part of the FAKEs he was fairly new only having been with them in the main crew for a couple of months now.. 

The man hadn't touched his coffee, not that Jeremy could really blame him. They had a hell of a lot on their minds at the moment and - god. What the hell were they going to do? They were it. Everyone else had been taken and Jeremy himself had just barely managed to make it out unscathed and he had the guy across from him to thank for that. Showed up an hour into the shoot out, when only Jeremy was left conscious and bailed him out. 

Jeremy had wanted to rush back in, to do something, anything, to help his friends, his fucking family, but the guy hadn't let him. Had somehow managed to talk him out of it and convinced him that they could reconvene. He wasn't exactly sure why he had been so trusting of the masked stranger, but Jeremy had always trusted his gut and it had never steered him wrong. So they bolted. Took back alley, after back street trying to get as far away as they could without being followed. They hadn't stopped until they ended up here, the guy tugging Jeremy in as a flash of lighting lit up the early morning sky. 

Jeremy had more than a couple questions buzzing just under his skin, but he held his tongue, instead watching the rain as it pattered against the shop's window, it was coming down now in earnest. He wasn't so far gone as to think that the weather was somehow echoing his emotions, but he could admit it was a little more than perfect at this point. Usually he loved rain, it was...refreshing. Like it was cleaning the world of filth, but all he could see in it now were Gavin's tears as everyone watched as Michael had been shot. The normally loud, boisterous man falling to the ground silent and unmoving. 

"I normally like the rain."

Startled, Jeremy's gaze flickers back to the man across from him. He swallowed and waited, watching. The man was looking out the window now, gaze still unfocused though Jeremy could see something cold had settled in it. They'd been here for a little more than an hour at this now and up until this point neither of them had said anything. Jeremy more out of shock, he imagined. He'd just lost his entire crew, he knows he should be raging, trying to figure out a way to get them back, to..... to do anything, but he was at a loss. He was so out of his depth right now and everything just seemed so far out of his reach. It was like he was living in a weird dream like haze and none of this really seemed real, but Jeremy was well aware of just how real everything was. Of just how alone he was right now and the thought terrified him. 

The man's gaze finally turned and seemed to focus and, well... Jeremy wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. 

"Who are you?" He asked, finally getting his mouth to work, his voice catching, throat raw from doing nothing but yelling earlier in the day, "What," He paused, clearing his throat, "How the hell did you find us? How did you know we'd be there? What...fucking Christ, they're gone. They're all gone and," Jeremy's hands started to shake as his voice cracked again. His mouth snapped shut before he expelled a long breath out his nose, wishing his nerves would calm, but knowing he would be unable to get them to. Instead he waited, setting his mostly ignored cup of coffee onto the table in front of him, worried he may drop it otherwise. 

The man across from him sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Ryan called me, a couple of days ago. Said something big was going to go down asked for my help and well," He shrugged and all but sagged into the arm chair, losing his tense posture that had him sitting stiff the entire time they had been here, "Here I am." 

Jeremy blinked slowly. Ryan? How did this guy know Ryan? Had Ryan known more than he was letting on? What exactly had been going on under wraps that had the fucking Vagabond worried? He opened his mouth to press once again about just who the fuck this guy was but the man beat him too it.

"Jeremy Dooley, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Trevor and I think we have our work cut out for us if we plan on saving your crew, yeah?" 

He was smiling now, soft and open, but that hard look was back in his eyes and Jeremy felt a cold weight settle in his gut. 

What.

The.

Fuck.


End file.
